Could This Be The Real Me?
by gurls rule boys drool
Summary: This blonde girl catches the eye of Hermione Granger. Hermione goes through these different emotions and doesnt know why. Read Could This Be The Real Me? and figure out if it is. This is my first story on here. So im kind of excited. It is girl w girl R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is a new story… hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry potter… I don't.**

Im in my 7th year at Hogwarts and I sat in the back of the class on the first day of school. I got there late that day, so that explains why I wasn't up front. That class was Transfiguration.

My boyfriend, Ronald, was saving me a seat, but since I got there after class started, I had to seat next to a Slytherin. He smelled like my grandmother's week old pumpkin pie.

There was a girl in front of the class that I recognized from my dorm this year. I've seen her around, but I wasn't sure which dorm room she was in. She was tall and had blonde hair, about shoulder length. I could tell that she was really shy because she didn't talk at all during the whole class time.

After class, Ron was waiting for me outside. He took my hand in his and led the way to our next class that we had together. As we started to walk away, I looked behind me to see if that girl came out yet. When I didn't see her, I kept on walking.

As I sat in my next class next to my boyfriend, I was wondering what that girls name was. I never really talked to her but a simple hi.

"Granger…" The teacher said a little disappointed that I wasn't paying attention

I looked up at the teacher, "Sorry Professor, I have a lot on my mind." I told him and I gave him a little smile.

It was soon dinner time and I was starving. I sat down across from my best friend, Harry. I opened my mouth to ask how his day was when the blonde girl walked by. I quickly closed my mouth and watched her walked away. I shook my head at turned back to Harry, "How was your first day?" I finally got to ask him

Harry smiled, "Mine was great. How was yours?" He asked

"Good." Was all I said

I looked down the table to see what the blonde was doing. When I finally found her, Ron started to talk to me. I had to listen to him because he rarely ever talks.

"Why were you late this morning?" He asked again

Harry turned to me, "Hermione Granger? Late to class?" He was surprised.

I glared at him playfully and smiled, "I woke up late. That's all." I told them and looked down at my food

After dinner, I went up to the Girls' Dorm and studied for a test on Friday. I already changed into my night clothes, which was just a baggy plain dark blue t-shirt and sleeping pants.

I was lying on the foot of my bed reading the book when I heard the door open. There was still one more girl that I haven't seen yet. I looked up at the door, hoping that it would be the other girl.

When the girl came into view, I saw her blonde hair in the moonlight, shining in the window. Most of the other girls were already asleep so I couldn't have a light on; I had to use the sliver light from the moon.

All I could see was the back of the blonde. All of a sudden I felt really nervous. I was hoping that it was the same blonde, but then again I didn't.

She must of knew that I was watching her because she stopped whatever she was doing and turned around and smiled at me and went on to what she was doing.

I felt myself blush because my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I was then confused to why I was blushing. A girl smiled at me. That's all.

I shook my head and closed the book I was studying and went to bed. I lay there that night not being able to sleep. I sat up frustrated because I wasn't falling asleep. Someone had the cutest little snore. I looked over to the left of me and saw Ginny. Figures, it was her.

I laid back down and starred at the clock. I read the time over and over again. 1:34. 1:34. 1:34. I sighed deeply and rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I started to count how many rocks they had to use to make the ceiling, but when I got to 82, I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone rocking me awake. They kept repeating the same phrase, "Hey, wake up, you're going to be late… again."

I opened my eyes to see…

**A/N Ok, so review!! Should I go on?? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N From the people who reviewed thanks! But I need more reviews to see how the story is going. So please people, this chapter lets get more! **

I woke up to someone rocking me awake. They kept repeating the same phrase, "Hey, wake up, you're going to be late… again."

I opened my eyes to see the blonde girl. I sat up quickly and was already wide awake. She stared at me weird and then she walked back over to her bed. I watched her walk away and then started getting dress myself.

After I was done changing, I sat down on my bed. I grabbed my black shoes and starting putting them on. After I got the right one off, I found myself talking… out loud to her.

"Thanks for waking me up." I told the blonde with a cute smile

The blonde looked over at me and smiled, "No problem." She walked over to me and my stomach filled up with butterflies. Why is this happening? Im not… like that. I couldn't be… could I?

She sat down next to me on my bed and held out her hand, "Rachel Smith." She smiled. She had the cutest smile ever.

I shook her hand and told her my name. I realized that we already missed breakfast so we had to hurry to Transfiguration.

We sat in the same spots as we did the day before and I liked it because I could see everyone. I couldn't really see the board… but that's ok. I know most of everything anyways. I smiled to myself then.

"Granger, please answer the question." The teacher called on my again.

I didn't know what he asked. Then I panicked and I could feel my face starting to burn from embarrassment. _See, this is why I always seat up front._ I told myself. "Could you repeat that question?" I asked

The laughter in the classroom died down, "See me after class, Granger." He stared at me and called on Rachel who put her hand up.

"False; it is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa." She told the teacher. She turned around to me and smiled a sweet smile. I smiled back at her and then I tried to listen, just in case he called on me again.

It was time to go to our next class and half the class was already out the door. Rachel came up to me, "What happen to you?" She let out a chuckle

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. It doesn't happen very often." I smiled at her eyes. She had ocean blue eyes and a perfect tan.

"Granger…" The teacher said standing next to us

I looked up at the teacher and back at Rachel, "I'll see you later." And I hugged her. After I hugged her I couldn't believe what I just did.

As the teacher gave me his lecture about paying attention in class, I had to run to my next class so I wouldn't be late. I couldn't pay attention in that class either because of Rachel. She wasn't in anymore of my classes but she was on my mind.

The rest of the day passed so slowly. It was dinner time and everyone was already eating. I came in late to that too because my last teacher gave me the same lecture as Professor Heinz; paying attention.

I walked in and quickly found my seat next to Harry and across from Ron. I couldn't deal with Ron and his questions on to why I was late and what's on my mind. I stared at my food for a moment and then I began to eat.

Harry leaned over to me, "You ok?" he asked

We had the last class together and we usually walk together to dinner but since I had to be lectured for the second time today about paying attention, I had him to go ahead.

I turned to him, "Yeah." And lied

"Hey Mione." Rachel said smiling, walking past us

I smiled, "Hey." And watched her take her seat

She sat down with her friends and looked over at me and smiled. I smiled and went back to talking with my friends.

"Wow, she is beautiful." Harry said outloud and smiled as he turned back to Ron and I

"Harry." I said laughing and slapped his shoulder playfully

I looked over at Ron who was starring at her. "Ron, you're drooling." I informed him

Harry started to laugh and all I did was smile. I felt like someone was starring at me so I looked over at Rachel and she turned away. I chuckled to myself and finished eating.

Harry, Ron, and I were walking up to the Gryffindor tower when I heard running footsteps behind us. I turned around and smiled.

Rachel started to walk with us, "Hey." She smiled

"Hi." I replied back shyly

Harry and Ron stopped talking as soon as she said hey to us all. "You have to excuse them; they're really shy around girls." I told her and we both laughed

"Um… this is Harry and Ron." I told her who my friends were but it seemed like she didn't really care about them. "Boys, this is Rachel."

Harry smiled at her and she returned the smile. Ron didn't even look at her or say anything to her until we all got to the common room where we all said goodnight.

Rachel and I were the first ones up in our dorm so we turned on a light and got changed.

I sat down on my bed and she came over and sat next to me. I looked down at our legs, and they were about to touch. She started to say something so I quickly looked up. "I thought you were smart… and paid attention in class." She laughed

I laughed along with her, "Yeah well I have something on my mind. That's all." I smiled at her and turned away

I heard her sigh, "Yeah so do I." I felt her staring at me

I turned back to her, "What's on your mind? You're the one who's paying attention." I chuckled

"Yeah I know!" She laughed "Anyways, this weekend is Hogsmade. You going?" She asked

I sat there thinking, "Yeah. Are you?" I wasn't sure if Harry, Ron, and I were going yet, but we probably were

"No, it's pointless." She got up and walked over to her bed

I followed her but I leaned up against the wooden poll that came out of the foot of the bed. I stared at her. "Why is it pointless?" I asked her

I saw her shrug her shoulders. "Just is." She smiled at me

I smiled back at her. There was then an awkward silence between the two of us. I opened my mouth to say something else to Rachel until Ginny walked in. I turned around and said hey.

She stared at me, "Why are you hanging out with her?" She asked walking over to her bed

I was then confused. I looked over at Rachel and she just sat there. "What?" I said looking back over at Ginny

She was grabbing her clothes to change into and headed for the door. "She didn't tell you?" She asked

"Tell me what?" I was now eager to know. I looked over at Rachel and I heard her sigh

Ginny walked over to us and looked at Rachel, "Don't change her." Was all she said and walked out of the room

I turned to Rachel, "Am I missing something?" I asked her sitting down on her bed next to her

"Um… yeah." She looked over at the window "I don't like guys." She told me

I laughed, "Well no one does." But then I realized what she meant after she stared at me like I was stupid. "Oh."

"Yeah…" She just sat there an inch away from me

I turned to her, "So you're…gay?" I asked shyly

She smiled at me, "Bisexual." She chuckled and got under her covers

I got up and stared at her, "Oh. But I thought you said you didn't like guys…" I was starting to get confused about this whole thing

"Yeah, well im just glad that I have more than one option to choose from." She chuckled

I smiled at her and turned off the light and went to bed myself. I didn't want to be late again tomorrow so I made sure I got to bed early that night. I thought about what Ginny said to Rachel and it ran through my head all night until I fell asleep. _Don't change her. Don't change her. Don't change her._

I finally got up on time the next morning and changed into my school clothes. After I was done I looked over at Rachel's bed to see that she was still sleeping. I look over at the other beds and saw that they were already gone too.

I walked over to Rachel's bed and shook her until she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You're going to be late." I smiled at her and walked over to the door. "See you at breakfast." I added. She smiled at me as she sat up. I was still smiling so I decided it was a good time to close the door. I walked down the stairs and meet up with Harry and Ron in the common room and we headed off to eat.

**A/N Ok… how was this chapter??? Review! I need more people! I will give you a cookie!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed!! Which were like… 2 people? Come on! If you read the story, the least you could do is review!! Oh and AoiXD, here is your cookie! Hands you a cookie. Thanks for reviewing! You're the best.**

**Here is the chapter.**

After breakfast, Ron and I headed off to our class, hand in hand. When we arrived to the door, I noticed that half the class was already seated and were talking with each other.

We walked in and I looked around and saw that Rachel was sitting on the edge of her desk talking to some guys that were in a different house. She looked up at me and smiled and gave me a little wave.

I smiled at her in return and took my seat in the back of the class. Ron was still with me and he sat on the edge of my desk and started talking. "So you want to go?" He asked

I looked up at him, "What?" I asked not hearing what his question was

Ron looked at me, "What is on your mind?" He asked concerned

I sat there for a moment, trying to find an answer, "School." Was all I said

I heard Ron sigh and saw him shake his head, "Whatever. Do you want to go to Hogsmade this weekend with me and Harry?" He asked again

I smiled up at him, "Yes."

Ron smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. He got off my desk and went over to his desk and started to talk with some of his friends that he had in class. Unlike me, I have two. Him and Rachel.

I smiled at the thought of her name and I looked over to her desk. She was laughing. She had the cutest laugh ever.

More people entered the room and soon the teacher did. "Sorry im late. But let's get started." He told us

Everyone either sighed or groaned. I was starring at my desk for a moment but I looked up when everyone started to take their seat. I looked over at Rachel who was starring at me. She smiled and took her seat. I was still smiling when the Slytherin I have to share a desk with sat down. "What are you smiling at, Granger?" He asked

I looked over at him and got a bad whiff of his horrible odor. I cringed at the smell. "Nothing." I told him and looked away quickly before he said anything else

I paid attention in class the day that he doesn't call on me. I think he knew that I was paying attention and didn't want to call on me. He called on Ron though and he was sleeping on his desk. It was quite funny.

After class, Rachel waited up for me outside the door. I didn't know that she was and it made me jump a little when she popped out saying "Hey". Ron got the lecture of Falling Asleep in class so I went without him.

"So, you still don't know if you're going to Hogsmade?" I asked Rachel as we walked in the direction of our next classes

"I doubt I am." She looked over at me

I looked over at her, "That's cool." We were running out of things to say and I wanted to keep talking. She was fun to talk with. She, unlike Ron or Harry, actually pays attention to me when I talk about things that are interesting to me. We had a lot in common already. She liked to read, for fun. She liked school and she was smart and she knew a lot of stuff.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me

I looked over at her. I was in thought about everything. I let out a laugh, "Um… just you know everything." I chuckled

Rachel chuckled along with me. "Well, I got to go down here. Talk to you later?" She said

Was I supposed to answer that? Was that a question? "Um, yeah." And I smiled at her 

As I walked to my next class, I realized that I smiled a lot to her. But then she smiles a lot to me too. Does she like me like that? No she couldn't. She knows im not—she could. Ugh!

I wanted it to be the weekend already to clear my head from all this. Only two more days and it will be the weekend.

I went through the rest of my class's just fine. I didn't get in trouble nor even a lecture about paying attention.

Harry and I were walking to dinner after our last class together. We were talking and he said something that made me laugh. In the middle of laughing, Rachel walked up next to us.

I looked over at her and stopped laughing. "Hey." I said still smiling

"You ok?" She asked with a laugh

"Yeah." I told her in reply. I looked forward and continued our walk in silence

Harry started to talk to Rachel. "So are you going to Hogsmade this weekend?" He asked her

I listened closely to her answer. "Um… I don't think so. I think it's kind of pointless to go." She told him

"If you want, you can come with me, Hermione, and our friend Ron." He offered Rachel with a smiled

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "Ok thanks." She glanced over at me, "You mind?" She asked

I looked over at her and shook my head. She smiled at both me and Harry. "Ok, cool. Well, im going to go over there." And she pointed over in the direction of her friends. "Catch up with you later, Hermione." She said and walked off

I looked over at Harry before we sat down. "I love her, Mione." He said smiling

I laughed and sat down. I only wished that the weekend was already here.

Two days had passed and it was now Hogsmade weekend. Rachel and I meet up with Ron and Harry down in the common room. But on the way out of our dorm, Ginny walked in.

"Mione, are you going to Hogsmade?" She asked and glanced over at Rachel and rolled her eyes

"Yeah. Are you and Neville going?" I asked her

Ginny nodded her head, "Is she going with you guys?" She asked starring over at Rachel 

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah she is." I told Ginny annoyed of her already

"Why?" She asked disgusted

"What is your problem?" I asked Ginny defending Rachel

Ginny stared at me like I was stupid. She rolled her eyes and went on into the room. Rachel and I walked out and closed the door. She was silent for a moment until we started walking down the stairs. "You didn't have to stick up for me like that." She said crossing her arms across her chest and over her navy-blue sweatshirt.

I didn't know what to say. So I said whatever that came out of my mouth, "Well, Ginny… she's Ginny." I chuckled as I looked over at her, "Plus, I try and stick up for my friends." I smiled

Rachel looked over at me and smiled, "Thanks." She said and stopped on the stairs. I stopped along with her and she gave me a hug. I smiled as she hugged me and I smelled the French vanilla shampoo that she used that morning.

We continued walking with smiles on both of our faces. We met up with Ron and Harry down in the common room.

I could tell by the way Harry talked to Rachel that he really did have a crush on her. I don't know why, but I was a little jealous when he kept talking to her about stupid Quidditch. I mean, she's my friend! Whatever.

We went to the Three Broomsticks Café to order some dinner. We all got butterbeers and laughed all night until it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

We talked about a lot of things and laughed about everything. On our way back up to Hogwarts, Harry whispered something to me, _"Mione, can you find out if she likes me or not?" _

I starred at him for a moment, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" I told him. It was suppose to be a whisper but I forgot.

Rachel and Ron looked over at us and stared. "What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked

_Rachel wasn't stupid; she knew what we were talking about. That's another reason why I like her._ _Bloody hell. Did I just think that?_ I looked over at her and I saw that she was staring at me. She smiled and kept staring at me.

I tuned the guys out and kept staring back at Rachel.

"Hermione…" Ron said

I turned to him and started to blush. _He just caught me staring at Rachel. Damn it!_ He stared at me for a second. "Come on." He took my hand and walked ahead of Harry and Rachel.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ron taking back my hand and stopping

He stared at me again, "Harry wants to ask Rachel out. I thought we would give him some space. Are you ok?" He asked and started to walk again

I sighed and turned around to see what Rachel and Harry were doing. I wanted to hear what her answer was. I can't believe he was going to ask her out!

Rachel looked over at me and Ron and back at Harry.

We got back to Hogwarts and Harry and Rachel were still behind us. I waited for Rachel up in the dorm. I already changed into my clothes and was sitting on my bed.

The dorm room door opened and I jumped up and ran over to Rachel. "What happen back there?" I asked her

She looked at me, "Your friend, Harry. He asked me out." She chuckled and started to walk over to her bed

I joined her into walking over to her bed. "Yeah, I got that when I was pulled up front." I chuckled

Rachel sat down on her bed and I joined her. I looked over at her, "What did you say?" I asked her kind of afraid of her answer

She looked over at me. She was staring into my eyes I could tell, unless I had a zit in the middle of my forehead. Which I hoped I didn't. We were sitting close to each other. About an inch away from each other. I looked down at our hands and our fingers were touching.

It shot up this tingle from my fingers and up my arm. I liked it. I looked back at Rachel and saw that she was staring at our hands too.

She saw me move so she looked up, "I said…"

**A/N Hahaha, cliffy!! Hopefully this will get you guys to review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Im glad I got another person reading this. Makes me happy! And when im happy, I update sooner. smiles**

**Ok well hope you like this chapter!**

She saw me move so she looked up, "I said no." She smiled

I sat there for a moment just staring at her. Wondering why she said no, "Why?" I asked

_That was stupid. _I thought to myself. She was staring at me still and then got a confused look on her face. "What?" She said "Because I don't like him. I like someone else." She added

I sat there for a moment then opened my mouth to speak, "Oh." Was all that came out.

Rachel giggled and put her hand on my shoulder, "It's ok if you don't understand." She smiled taking her hand back

I smiled at her, "No, I understand it. Who do you like?" I asked eager to know

She stared at me for a second and leaned in and kissed me. We stayed like that for a few seconds and she pulled back. I sat there shocked. She was sitting there watching me, "Does that answer your question?" She asked still staring at me

I sat there in silence, "Um…" I started but was still in shock that I was just kissed… by a girl

I must have looked really scared or something because she asked me, "Are you ok?"

I looked at her and then looked around the room to see if anyone was in the room to see what just happened. I looked back to Rachel and smiled, "Yeah. Perfect." And I kissed her

She was kissing me back. This was exciting to do. Every time our lips touched, I felt a tingle feeling. I liked it.

We sat on her bed kissing when we heard the dorm room door start to open. I jumped up and off the bed worried that it might be Ginny. We became silent as she walked in. She stared at me and then over at Rachel and back over at me and shook her head.

"Um… how was hogsmade, Gin?" I asked her really nervous

Ginny was grabbing a change of clothes to change into, "It was fun." She said without turning around

"That's cool." I said sitting down on my bed

She turned around and looked at me, "How was yours?" She asked and then smiled and looked over at Rachel, "I heard from my brother that Harry asked you out. What'd you say?"

I sat there and whispered under my breath, _"Mine was good. Fun and exciting until you walked in." _I shook my head and looked over at Rachel and Ginny

"Um… yeah he did. I said no though." Rachel told Ginny while changing into her pajamas

Ginny stood there, "What? Why? He's perfect!" She exclaimed

Rachel looked at her, "Then you date him." She told her pulling her shirt on

"I would if I could." Ginny chuckled "But im with Neville." She walked back over to her bed and grabbed her clothes and walked out

I stayed sitting on my bed, starring at the dorm door. Rachel got up and walked over to my bed and sat down and placed her hand onto mine. "You ok?" She asked me

I looked over at her and smiled, "Im good. Im going to go to bed." I told her and got under my covers

The rest of the girls then came into the room and went to bed them selves. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier. _I mean, I can't be… gay. Can I? All I did was kissed a gi—yeah I think im probably bi. _I rolled over and pulled some more covers. _I still like guys. But kissing Rachel was fun and exciting. I liked it. _I smiled

I finally fell asleep around 3 that morning. I wanted to sleep in the next day. I didn't want to talk to nobody.

It was around 8:30 the next morning when I woke up I sat up in my bed. I looked around the room and saw that everyone had already woken up and left. I looked over at Rachel's bed and saw that she was still sleeping.

That's when I remembered everything that happened last night. I sat there remembering the feeling of when we kissed. I smiled at the thought of kissing her again.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel said looking over at me, but still laying down

I looked over at her and smiled, "Last night."

She stayed lying down and smiled. She pulled some more of her covers on her. I looked out of the window and felt the breeze that came through. I shivered.

"Winters coming." She informed me

"I know." I chuckled

I got out of bed and changed into my clothes for the day. I put on some jeans and a tank but covered it up with a nice, cute sweater. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and brush my teeth when Rachel walked in. She was wearing jeans and a cute top. She was wearing a zip-up black jacket. She looked into the mirror and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She looked hot.

I smiled at her and she looked at me. "You like?" She asked smiling, finishing her hair

"Mmhmm." I looked her up and down and then spit into the sink from brushing my teeth

She smiled at me, "Ready?" She asked

She already brushed her teeth while I was changing into my clothes and when I was pulling up my pants, I glanced over at the bathroom in our dorm and saw her standing there watching me.

I was embarrassed at first and started to blush hard. But then she winked and turned away. I laughed for a second and finished putting on my pants.

After we were done, we started down to eat breakfast. We still had a half-hour to eat. It ends at 9. We were the only ones still in the Gryffindor tower so I grabbed Rachel's hand but she took her hand back, "What are you doing?" She asked me stopping on the moving stairs.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. She sighed, "Look, im already out and everything. I don't care what people think of me now. But you, you aren't out yet, and I don't want you to get all this crap from people until you're ready." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Come on." She grabbed my arm and we continued walking

When we got into the great hall, she let go of my arm and then we entered through the doors. I spotted Harry and Ron and I started to walk over to them.

I thought that Rachel was following me, but when I looked behind me, she gave me a little wave and sat down with her friends at the end on the table. I smiled at her and sat down with Ron and Harry.

Ron leaned across the table and kissed me. I stared at him for a moment, "What are you doing?" I asked him

He stared at me confused, "Kissing my girlfriend." He said in a rather harsh tone

"Sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night." I told him and turned to Harry who I was sitting next to. "So, Rachel shot you down?" I chuckled

"Shut up." Harry said pushing me playfully

We all started to laugh and talk. I looked over at Rachel and she looked over and winked at me and continued to talk with her friends.

I started to blush but I didn't really care. I liked the feeling that Rachel gave me. I looked over at Ron, my current boyfriend, and saw that he was stuffing himself. I shook my head at the sight of that and continued to talk with Harry.

**A/N Ok, there is the end. I wanted to update soon. Because I liked all the reviews I got. And they made me happy. So, if your reviews make me really happy, I'll update sooner!!**

**Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I liked all the reviews I got. They made me very happy. But I still need more!**

**Oh, and I put the rating to M because I wasn't sure if would take it off for it being girl and girl. I don't know.**

**And I also I have another story for South of Nowhere. I just started it I think yesterday. Haha. I don't really remember. Check it out though if you like that show!**

**And… on with the story!!**

A couple of weeks passed and Rachel and I haven't done anything since Hogsmade weekend and I was confused. It seemed like she was ignoring me. We haven't talked to each other since that night. All she did when she saw me was turn away.

_Did I do something wrong? _I wondered to myself everything time I saw her turn away and avoid me

I soon had enough of it the third week we haven't talked to each other. I waited for Rachel outside of Transfiguration class and told Ron to go on ahead. Im glad I did, he's been acting weird lately anyways. Sometime's not right with that boy.

Rachel came walking out laughing with one of her friends. I grabbed her arm and drug her out of her conversation with her friend.

We stood there facing each other. I forgot what I was going to say to her, so we stood in silence. She looked at me, waiting for an explanation. She crossed her arms across her chest. She sighed, "Look, Hermione, if we're done here," She started, "Im going to go to class."

I stared at her and she started to walk off, "Wait." I said

Rachel turned around and faced me once again, waiting for me to say something.

I looked at her, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked her

All the students that were in the hall started to thin out so we knew that class was about to start.

Rachel looked around the hall and then looked at me and sighed, "Right. I had this coming." She looked at the floor.

"Yeah." I agreed with a cute smile

She smiled at me, "Can we talk about this later, please? I don't want to be late for class."

All I did was nod and watched her walk off to her next class. There were still a few more students in the hallway so I still had time to get to class.

I ran down the hall to my next class and got there just in time. I sat in all my classes wondering what I would say to Rachel when we finally did talk. _I wish that I said more than what I did earlier. _I thought to myself

It was soon after the last class of the day and Harry and I were walking towards the great hall when he stopped me and pulled me aside. I watched the other students pass us and he still wasn't talking.

I grabbed his arm and made him look at me, "what are we doing?" I asked him

"Mione, I have a confession." He looked at me

"What?" I asked surprised. _He better not confess that he's actually in love with me. _I smiled to myself

"Mione? Are you even listening to me?" He asked me

Rachel was standing over on the other side of the hallway. She was watching us. I saw her out of the corner of my eye and I looked over at her, to show that I saw her there. I looked back at Harry. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Harry sighed and turned around, "What were you looking at?" He spotted Rachel. "Oh. Her." He turned back to me

I was still looking at him, "Harry. What is your confession?"

"Ron. He told me not to tell you, but since you're one of my best friends and all," He started

I stared at Harry confused, "What are you saying?" I asked him

Harry sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, "He's been going out with Luna Lovegood for the past 2 weeks." He told me "He said you are acting totally different and weird so yeah." He stared at me

I stood there staring at Harry, "What?" I said not believing Harry "Are you serious?" I asked him

Harry took his hands back and nodded his head. "Sorry, Mione. I thought you should know." He looked at me

I just stood there. I felt sad about it. But then again mad. Tears started to form in my eyes as I noticed that all the students we already in the great hall eating. They have been now for about five minutes. Suddenly, the doors opened and Ron walked out. He said hi to Rachel and then spotted Harry and me.

I glared at Ron and walked the other way. As soon as I turned the corner, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I don't know why I was crying about Ron. He wasn't that good to me anyways, but, he was the first boyfriend I had.

I stopped at the end of the hall and sat down on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on top of them.

Rachel sat down in front of me and said nothing. She stared at me, not really knowing what to do. She sat Indian style and leaned forward. "You ok?" She asked biting her lower lip.

I watched as parts of her blonde hair fell down in her face. I stared at her through a blurry vision. "I don't know why im so upset about it." I confessed whipping a tear away that escaped

Rachel smiled a comforting smile. She moved next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I was now leaning on her shoulder for comfort.

A few minutes passed and Ron came around the corner. Rachel spotted him first and just looked at him. I looked up to see what she was looking at and I saw Ron.

I got up from sitting on the floor and walked over to him; leaving Rachel sitting on the cold ground by herself.

"Ron." I said rather harsh, walking over to him, crossing my arms over my chest

"Look, Mione." Ron stood there. He sighed, "I didn't mean for Harry to tell—" I cut him off

"Ronald, just go. I don't want to hear your excuses." I turned around and walked back over to Rachel. I sat down next to her and watched Ron walk away

I looked over at Rachel and she looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. I was happier now that I didn't have to worry about Ron finding out that I cheated on him one night with a girl.

"Hey." She said in almost a whisper

I looked at her still smiling; waiting for what she was going to say.

She looked down at my knees that were pulled up to my chest. "Im sorry about these past weeks." She looked up at me, "I know i've been a jerk about the whole thing, but—" She continued until I cut her of by kissing her

After a moment had passed, we pulled back and stared at each other. "I forgive you." I smiled at her

She smiled back at me and leaned her head on my shoulder. This is what I wanted. I didn't want to be with Ron, who was a jerk. I wanted to be with Rachel, someone who actually cared about me.

I looked over at her; all I could see was blonde hair and I smiled. I could smell the shampoo she used each morning. It smelled great. I didn't want this moment to pass by, but we soon heard the clock start to ting, which meant that everyone would come on.

We missed dinner that night, but we decided that we would eat a lot in the morning. All the girls in our dorm wanted to stay up late that night. It was in fact a Friday night, so we joined in.

We all stayed up talking about everything. I fell asleep around 2 in the morning, along with most of the other girls.

I didn't want to stay up too late, I wanted to eat in the morning, and I didn't want to sleep through breakfast and have to wait till lunch.

**A/N Ok, that took me like... two days to write. Becausseee, I got distracted half way through this chapter. I wanted to update it yesterday… but it didn't happen. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope that I get a lot of reviews!! **

**MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well I loved all the reviews I got. If anyone has suggestions for the story… tell me in your review. If I like them, ill probably use them. I got to say thanks to AoiXD for helping me get an idea for this chapter. Thanks.**

Ever since I broke up with Ron, me and Rachel became closer. We spent a lot of time with each other and stayed up later than everyone else. Just talking and making out in the common room.

Harry has been looking at me differently now. It's like he knows but doesn't want to ask to see if it's true. But, I don't know, im not ready to come out to anyone yet. I like it how it is.

Plus, if I came out during school, I would get a lot of crap from people. And I already get a lot, I don't want more. Maybe I just won't come out. I smiled to myself while lying in bed one night.

I turned over to my side to try and get some sleep. It's been a week and a half since I broke up with Ron. He seems depressed about it all. I think Luna found out that he was going out with me at the same time. But im sure she already knew that. I don't know. And I don't really care. Im happy the things are now.

The next night, Rachel and I snuck out of our dorm around 11 at night. We were holding hands while we ran down into the common room. We sat down on the couch and started to make out.

About 10 minutes passed and we were still making out. We didn't hear the footsteps that were coming down the stairs.

"Hermione?" A male voice said shocked

Rachel and I jumped back from each other. We both looked at the two male figures that were standing behind the couch staring at us.

"Bloody hell." The other one said

"Harry, Ron, its not what it looks like." I said standing up

Rachel sat there quietly. Watching me finally coming out to my friends.

"Why the hell were you kissing, Rachel?" Ron's face started to get red

I stood there. I didn't know what to say to Ron. I was afraid that they might turn their backs on me if I told them the truth.

"Well, you and her aren't going out anymore." Rachel stated

I looked at her and smiled. She didn't smile back. _Did I let her down by not saying that I gay like her? That we are a couple? Ugh! This is so hard!_

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't be making out with Hermione!" Ron started to raise his voice

"Ron. Quiet down!" Harry told him pushing him back from Hermione and Rachel

Ron stood there staring at me, "Are you… gay?" he said the last word like he was disgusted with it

Harry and Rachel turned towards me. I stood there, "Um… yeah." I said it and it felt good to say it. I smiled at myself

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Rachel smiled at me too. I was still looking at Ron and Harry. Ron didn't say anything and ran back up stairs. Now there was an awkward silence.

I heard Harry sigh. He walked back over to the couch. He looked at me and then at Rachel. "So you too are kind of like… a couple?" He asked kind of scared

I looked at Rachel and sat back down on the couch. Rachel looked at me and up at Harry and smiled, "Yeah… you know, kind of." She chuckled

Harry let out a small laugh along with me. It was weird kind of weird laughing about it. I looked at Harry. He looked back at me and then back over at Rachel, "Is this why you wouldn't go out with me?" He asked with a half smile and let out a little laugh

Rachel smiled and I started to blush. Im was just glad that the room was already dark so they couldn't see me blushing.

"I take that as a yes." Harry said backing up from the couch, "Im going to go and let you two continue on with what you were doing." He chuckled and started up the stairs and stopped after a few steps, "Mione, I would like to talk to you later though." He smiled a friendly smile and went back into his dorm

I sighed still staring at the stairs. I didn't notice that Rachel moved back next to me. She put her hand on my bare thigh. I looked at her.

"You ok?" She asked smiling a comforting smile and she stared into my eyes

I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. I pulled back just a little and whispered, "Perfect." And kissed her again

The next morning, Harry waited for me and Rachel down in the common room. He told us that Ron went early because he couldn't stand to look at me right now. I laughed it off along with Rachel and Harry. But a part of me was really hurt.

When we entered the great hall, we did the normal routine; Rachel goes and hangs out with her friends. Our goodbye is a little wave and a smile. After she sat down with her friends, Harry and I exited the great hall so we could talk.

When we sat down on the wall, I sighed. "Hey, you ok?" He asked me

"Yeah… I mean… I think." I looked up at him looking kind of sad

Harry put his arm around me, "What's wrong?" He asked as I laid my head on his shoulder

I sighed again, "I don't know. A part of me hurts because of last night. And another part of me is so excited about last night." I looked at him and he took his arm back

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. "I don't know why, but I feel really bad and stuff." I admitted

Harry just sat there, letting me talk. We skipped breakfast that morning. That was the third breakfast in a row that I skipped. I hardly ate dinner anymore because I had too much on my mind. And lunch, I barely touch my food.

We got up when students started to come out. I looked at them, they were laughing and smiling.

Harry walked me to my class and hugged me when I got there. Rachel was already in the class when we arrived. She saw us hug and the hug lasted longer than it was suppose to.

We pulled apart, "Feel better ok?" Harry smiled at me

I nodded at him and entered the classroom. I walked straight to my desk and laid my head down.

Rachel walked up to my desk, "Hey." She said

I pulled my head up, "Hi." I said quietly

She sat down in the empty seat next to mine, "What's going on between you and Harry?" She asked me

I turned towards her, "Nothing." I said confused. _She must have seen the hug! _

"Oh really? Because when I sat down at breakfast and I looked over to where you sit, you weren't there. You were out in the hall with Harry. You didn't come back in at all. And now, I see you hugging him like—" I cut her off

"Rach, im just going through a tough time right now. He's being there for me as a friend." I told her turning away. _I thought she would understand._

We sat there in silence for a moment until the Slytherin guy walked up, "Hey, Gryffindor, you're in my seat. Get out." He said in a nasty tone

Rachel looked over at me and I put my head down on my desk. She sighed and leaned over and whispered, "Sorry Mione." And she left

I sat through the class with my head down. I felt weak from not eating lately. I just wanted to lie down and sleep.

As I was sitting at my desk, with my head still down, I looked over at Rachel's desk. She was laughing and smiling with her friends that she was surrounded in. I looked over at Ron he was glaring at Rachel. _Why is he so mad? _

We were supposed to be doing research and notes. We either had to do it now, or later for homework. Everyone usually chose to do it for homework.

I sighed and pulled my head up from the desk. I looked down at my book and the parchment next to it. I suddenly felt really dizzy. I shut my eyes and held them really tight. I place my hands on my head to try and stop the dizziness but it didn't help.

"Are you ok? You don't look to good." The Slytherin leaned over and informed me

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The room started to go black. I soon couldn't see and I felt myself falling out of my chair. I tried to grab the desk so I wouldn't fall but I did anyways. I laid there; eyes closed. I passed out.

Everyone got quiet when they heard the Slytherin that I sit next too yell for the teacher. Rachel looked over and saw me on the ground not moving. She looked over at Ron, who was already making his way over to me.

She got out of her chair and ran over to me. The teacher picked me up and took me down to the hospital wing. The class stayed in there quietly. They didn't know what to do.

Rachel walked up to the guy I sit next to. "Hey." She said crossing her arms and staring down at the ground

"Hi." He said looking at her

She looked up, "What happen?" She asked him

He told her all he knew about what happen with me. He seemed concerned about me. Everyone in the class did. Even Ron.

The teacher walked back into the classroom without me. Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer.

They all saw him sigh and walk up to the front of the classroom. "Miss Granger is going to be in the hospital wing for a couple days. She passed out and when she fell out of her chair, she hit her head on the floor." He said sadly

**A/N Ok… so there is the new chapter! Hope you liked it. Review and tell me!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok well thanks to all who reviewed and to all who is still reading my story. The last chapter… I don't know. Lol. Hope you liked it. Here is this chapter. Enjoy!**

Lunch time came around and I was still asleep in the hospital wing.

Harry was already there, sitting in the chair that was next to my bed. He was asleep when Rachel, Ron, and Ginny walked into the room.

Rachel stood kind of away from everyone in the shadows. She was letting my friends see how I was first.

Ron and Ginny walked up to the sides of my bed. Harry was awoken by Ginny shaking him. He smiled and stood up next to her and they all leaned over my bed.

I laid there, a bandage on my head from where I hit it on the floor. My skin looked pale from not eating in 3 days.

"She looks bad." Ginny said walking over to where her brother was and stood there next to him

"Yeah." Ron agreed

Harry stood there looking at his two friends. He looked down at me and then back at Rachel. He smiled at her and walked over to her. "Come on, you should see her too." He sweetly smiled at her grabbing her hands and leading her over to me.

She stood there next to Harry. Her blonde hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. She was wearing her black zip-up jacket and it was zipped half way up. She put her hands into her pockets and stared at me.

Ginny looked at her for a moment and then up at Ron. Ron looked down at his sister confused at first but then over at Rachel. He saw how she looked at Hermione. She looked sad.

I laid there motionless for over 6 hours now. My friends surrounded my bed as they waited for me to wake. They all sat down in the chairs that were around my bed and they started to talk.

Rachel tried to stay out of the conversation because she wasn't really feeling right about hanging out with my ex and my best friend who asked her out but denied his offer because she liked me instead.

I awoke to Rachel's laughter. She laughed at one of the stories that Ron and Harry were telling. It was one with the three of us at the Burrow one summer when Harry was teaching Ron and me how to play Quidditch. It was a couple of weeks before our 2nd year. That was the only time that I got on a broom. I finally up my broom up off the ground and as I was getting onto it, Ron's broom went into reverse with him on it and it knocked me onto the ground.

We both laid there laughing on the ground and as we looked to see where Harry was, he was in the air still on his broom laughing at us.

"I remember that day." I said

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at me. Shocked that I was awake. They just stared at me; wide eyed.

I smiled at them. "You're awake!" Rachel said walking over to me and giving me a hug 

It was around 7 a clock that night and they were still here waiting for me.

I hugged her back and we stayed like that a little too long. She pulled back, taking a hold of my hand and smiled at me. I could tell that she was really happy that I was awake because her eyes became shinny and glossy. She let go of my hand as Ginny and Ron walked up. Ginny saw that we were holding hands and she became a little suspicious. Harry then walked up and gave me hug.

After we all talked for a few minutes, Harry and Ron left. Rachel and Ginny stayed a little longer; Ginny, to ask about Rachel and I and Rachel because we were a couple.

"Hey Mione, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked and looked over at Rachel with a little glare.

Rachel wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "Ok, I can take a hint." She let out a nervous laugh and walked out of the room

Ginny sat there for a moment. I laid there waiting for her to say something. I sighed and she began, "Is something going on that you want to tell me about?" she asked me standing up near the head of my bed

A laid there confused, "No. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I asked her knowing that she was catching on to me and Rachel

She stood there, "What? No. So there is nothing you want to say?" She stared at me hard

I shook my head, "Whatever." She said and stormed off

As Ginny stormed out of the room, Rachel walked back in confused, "Everything ok?" She asked with a half smile walking back over to me

"Yeah. Everything is fine now." I said pulling her down to my level and giving her a kiss

Ginny shut the door and turned around with her jaw dropping by the second, "Bloody Hell!" She exclaimed running off down the hall

Rachel pulled back and smiled at me. "I better go." She sighed, "Its getting late." She leaned down a kissed me

I smiled up at her as she pulled away. "Im going to miss you tomorrow in Transfiguration." Rachel said walking away. She turned around as she opened the door and gave me a sexy smile

I smiled back at her and watched her close the door. I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed to get some rest. As couple minutes passed and my stomach started to growl.

"Nurse," I called out

The Nurse came up with a plate full of food. I smiled at the sight and started to stuff my face. I felt like Ron. I stopped as I thought of that. I smiled and kept eating.

**A/N Ok ok ok I know that this chapter is SO short. But I just don't have the energy to write anymore. I was in a car accident yesterday and yeah. SO this is going to be enough for now. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. Im going to try to make this one longer than usual to make it up for you. Enjoy!**

I've spent 3 days in the hospital and the third day I finally got to get out. I was excused from all the assignments that I missed. I was Friday when I got out. I really wanted to go to class. No one knew that I was getting out that day. But they didn't allow me to go to classes that day.

After they all visited me that morning, I got to leave. I ate first and then I headed off to the Gryffindor Tower.

I went up to my dorm and I sat on my bed. I looked around the room and it felt different. I don't know why. I didn't want to be there right now so I got up and went to the common room to read a book.

I was so into the book that I didn't notice that it was lunch. Students weren't allowed to visit during lunchtime so they were already at lunch.

I looked at the time and headed off down to the great hall. I walked through the doors to find that Rachel was eating with my friends; Ron and Harry. I smiled and started to walk.

I heard these little snickers from people and I got some weird looks. Everyone got really quiet and stared at me.

Harry, Ron, and Rachel didn't know what was going on. They all turned around and saw me in my uniform. They all smiled and I tried to smile back but it didn't happen. I quickly walked over to them and sat down in between Harry and Rachel.

Everyone went back to talking but I still got these stares. I sat there, picking at my food. I knew I should eat, so I tried. I ate as much as I could and pushed my plate away.

I sat there quietly, wondering if they knew. _But, who would have told them? Rachel?_ _No, she knows that im not ready. Harry? No he wouldn't do that. He's too good of a friend. _I looked over at Ron, _Could he of done it? _I just stared at him

Lunch was then over. Ron and Harry walked to their next class since they had it together. Rachel and I were walking together slowly when a Hufflepuff kid came up, "Hey is it true?" He asked me

Rachel was standing next to me, "Is what true?" I asked him glancing over at Rachel confused

"That you and her," He pointed to Rachel "are going out?" He stood there waiting for an answer

"What?" I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Rachel and then back at the kid, "No, it's not true. Who told you that?" I asked him

He just ran off, leaving me and Rachel standing there. I looked over at her and she looked hurt. I opened my mouth to explain why I said 'no' but she shook her head and continued to walk.

I walked along side of her silent. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the ground.

A group of students walked by us pointing and whispering. I sighed and looked at Rachel, "Rach, im just not ready." I told her

She didn't answer. _Why couldn't she understand? _I shook my head and stared in the other direction.

I stopped and waited for her to stop. She stopped and looked at me. "Why don't you understand?" I asked her

Rachel sighed, "Mione, I understand. But, it just hurt when you denied that we were going out." She walked a little closer

"Rach, im not ready for everyone to know!" I told her "And, someone went and told everyone! And I don't know who." Tears started to form in my eyes

Class was about to start and there was only a few more students in the hallway. Rachel had study hall this time of the day so she didn't have to be anywhere.

A few students stared at me. I didn't care anymore, "I just want to know who told them." I lowered my voice almost too where she couldn't hear me. She wanted so badly to hug me but she knew she shouldn't. She just stood there.

I looked at her. I thought she was going to hug me but she wasn't. I didn't care what other people were thinking right now, I wanted her. I walked over to her and hugged her.

She didn't hug back at first but then she did and she smiled. I pulled back and stared into her eyes, "Rach, I want you and only you. But it's going to take time to show that we are together. If you don't understand—" She cut me off

"I understand." She said bringing me into a hug

"What you aren't going to kiss her?" A voice said from behind

I turned around and saw Ginny. "You. You told them all didn't you?" I started to walk towards her

Ginny smiled evilly, "Yeah I did."

She seemed happy about it. I turned and looked at Rachel and then back at Ginny. "Why?" I asked her

"Because, you hurt my brother." She told me

"What?" I exclaimed "He's the one who cheated on me!"

"Yeah ok." Ginny rolled her eyes and started to walk off

"Ginny!" I called

She turned around, "What?" she said

I shook my head. What else could I have done? I watched her walk away. No one else was in the hall anymore. I stood there not looking at Rachel. I wish it wasn't this hard.

I heard her walking towards me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I grabbed her hand and turned around to face her. I gave her a half smile. I was still holding her hand when I looked down at the ground.

She looked around and saw no one. She looked back at me and lifted my head up. "Mione," She smiled and kissed me

I kissed her back. She pulled back, "Come on." She smiled still holding my hand and started to walk

I smiled as I started to walk with her to the Gryffindor tower. I keep a hold of her hand. I looked over at her and stared at her messy blonde hair. Her ocean blues eyes were bluer than ever. Her perfect dark tan was going away. Winter was almost here.

She looked over at me and smiled and stared straight again.

We got to the tower and she needed help with her homework so I helped her. We had a great time but it went by too fast.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, Rachel and I were walking together to our tower when a third year girl came up. "Hermione right?" She asked

We all stopped and stared at her. I sighed, "Yeah."

She stuck out her hand, "Morgan Johnston."

I shook her hand, "Ok." I said a little confused. I noticed that she was in Gryffindor too. I wonder why I never saw her before. She walked with us.

I stared at Rachel and she started to laugh. "Shut up." I elbowed her playfully

I stopped and everyone stopped, "You guys go ahead." I told them and gave Rachel a smile. She smiled back at me and continued to walk.

I turned to Morgan, "So, Morgan." I stared at her

She smiled, "Right. Um," She sighed "I heard about you and Rachel." She looked in the direction of her

I sighed, "Oh, so you're here to give me crap then?" I stared at her hard 

She had brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She also had green eyes. She was tall for a third year.

She shook her head, "No. I wanted to talk to you because…" She looked around "…im going through the same thing."

I stood there, "oh." Was all I said

"Yeah. I didn't think that anyone else here was like me. So when I heard about you and Rachel I wanted to talk to you." She told me

I started to walk, "Oh well… im kind of you know," I looked at her "Struggling with this problem too." I smiled at me

"Right." She chuckled. She looked at me.

"Um, so do you have someone?" I asked her

She smiled at me, "Yeah. Another third year. You wouldn't know her." She giggled and looked forward

I smiled, "That's cool." We were almost to the moving stairs

"Yeah." She turned to me "So what year are you?" She asked me

"Seventh." I turned to her

"Awesome." She replied

"Hey," I said walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower "You could talk to Rachel. She knows more about this than I do. She's out already."

"She wouldn't mind?" She asked me looking at me as I said the password and we walked in

I shook my head, "She shouldn't."

A few students were in the common room. Ginny was in there along with Ron, Harry and Rachel.

Ginny walked up me and Morgan, "So, you trying to change another girl?" She said coldly at me

I glared at her. Morgan stood there looking at Ginny. "What's your problem?" She asked

I looked down at her. Rachel walked up to us, along with Harry. We all stared at Morgan and then at Ginny.

Ginny stared at her, "What's this Hermione, you having a third year homo stand up for you?" She laughed

Everyone in the room got quiet. Everyone was staring at her. Morgan was as tall as Ginny and she wasn't afraid of nothing it seemed like. She punched Ginny in the face.

Everyone was surprised at her actions. Ginny ran off crying. We all stared at Morgan. I slowly started to smile.

Rachel gave her a hug and was laughing along with Harry and a couple of other students in the common room.

I started to smile. I looked over at Ron and he was smiling too. I walked over to him and he gave me a hug. "Hey, im sorry about the way I acted when I found out that you were bi." He told me

I smiled at him, "its fine."

He looked at me, "And let's face it," He started walking over to everyone else

I walked along side of him. "Hmm?"

"You and Rachel are a hot couple." He smiled

I started to laugh and I gave him another hug. Everything was going good. I didn't care about anyone else. Im glad they knew now. Now I didn't have to be afraid to hold Rachel's hand when we're walking together. I didn't have to be afraid of hugging her or kissing her goodbye anymore.

The only thing I dreaded was telling my parents. I stood there listening to everyone talk and laugh. I wondered what they would say or think of me. Winter break was only 4 weeks away now. I sighed and joined my friends. I shouldn't be worrying about that until later. I smiled to myself. I was happy.

**A/N Ok how was this chapter? I liked writing this one the most. I hated Ginny so much so I had that happen. Grins evilly Anyways… reviews are AWESOME! So let's get a lot of them!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok, there wasn't a lot of reviews. I was a little disappointed about that… but oh well. I know that this chapter will get more, right? Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

We were all in the common room, hanging out around the fire. We talked and laughed for a long time.

I got up and walked over to the window. The moon shone bright that night. I crossed my arms across my chest as I looked out the window. I could feel the coldness coming in through the shut window.

I looked out across Hogwarts. It was still so big. I couldn't believe that this would be my last year. I felt behind me. They wrap their arms around my waist.

I smiled as I turned around and saw Rachel. I put my hands around her neck and gave her a hug.

"Hey," She whispered in my ear still hugging me

"Hmm?" I could smell the shampoo that she used. I smiled to myself.

"The first snow is here."

I turned around and stared out the window. I smiled as I watched it come down. Rachel stood next to me looking out the window.

"Should we tell them?" I leaned over and asked Rachel

"Yeah." She replied turning around and told them

They all jumped up from where they were sitting and ran over to the window. We all stared out of the window. I heard some people talking about it and saw others just looking at it.

I then heard Morgan start to talk. I turned around and saw her hug someone. It was a girl. It must have been her girlfriend.

They held hands as the walked over to the window. I nudged Rachel and made her look over at them. Rachel smiled, grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. I sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Rach." I said in almost a whisper making her look at me. "Morgan wants to talk to you about her situation." I stared at her

"What situation?" She asked looking at me

"She's kind of in the same situation as us." I gave her a half smile

"Oh. Why does she want to talk to me about it?" She asked

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Cause you're smokin' hot." I pulled back smiling

Rachel giggled and brought me into a hug. "Fine I'll talk to her." She said pulling away and walking over to them

I sighed and crossed my arms as I walked over to the couch and sat down. Harry walked over to me and sat next to me, "You ok?" He asked looking at me

"I just have a lot on my mind." I turned to him

He smiled at me and brought me into a hug. It was a comforting hug.

Rachel was talking with Morgan and her girlfriend when she turned around and saw me hugging Harry. She watched as I pulled back and gave him a sweet smile.

Morgan's girlfriend leaned over to her, "I thought that she was going out with Rachel?" She said confused

"She is…" Morgan replied back but no too sure herself

Rachel turned back to the third years and continued to talk to them.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked me

I was staring into the fire when he asked me. I looked over at him, "Kind of. But not here in front of everyone one." I sat there

Harry grabbed my hand and lead off the couch. I looked over at Rachel and noticed that she was watching me. She looked hurt. I stopped and took my hand back from Harry.

He stared at me confused, "What's wrong?" He asked me again

I put my hands into my pockets of my jeans. I shook my head and continued walking over to the corner where no one was.

Rachel stood there. She was a little hurt. She turned back to Morgan and her girlfriend. She stared at them, "Um… where was I?" She asked

"Rachel, you don't have to talk to us right now." Morgan informed her. She could hear the hurt in her voice. She looked over at me and Harry and saw that we were talking about something serious. She turned back to Rachel, "Looks like she could use you right now." She half-smiled at Rachel

Rachel slowly walked over to us. When I saw that she was, I jumped up and met her halfway. Ready to explain myself. "Rach, what you saw—" She cut me off

"Hermione, I know that you two are friends." She told me looking at me

I could tell that she was hurt when she saw us holding hands. What else had she of seen then? The hug? I stood there, "Then why do you look so hurt?" I asked her quietly

She shook her head, "Im not." She lied

"Um… look Rach, im just talking to Harry, as friends." I told her

She looked over at Harry, "Ok. About what?" She asked

I sighed, "About me telling my parents and stuff." I told her

"Oh… ok then." She said turning around and walked off

I groaned as I fell back into my seat next to Harry. He laughed a little. I turned to him, "Girls." I shook my head

Harry and I started to laugh. Everyone turned towards us. It was a quiet room and we busted out into laughter.

Rachel went up to her dorm without saying anything to anyone. A few minutes later, everyone started off to bed. Harry and I stayed down there a little longer talking. We were on the couch in front of the fire once again.

"You'll be able to do it, Mione. You're strong." He smiled at me and put his hand on top of mine

We both looked at it and then back at each other. He then quickly took it away, "Im going to go to bed." He jumped up off the couch

"Yeah ok. Um… im going to stay down here, im going to talk to Rachel." I said looking around the room and noticing that no one else was down here. Not even Rachel. I sat back down.

"Night Mione." Harry said and walked away

I sat there staring into the fire. It was almost out. I laid on the couch and watched it die out. I fell asleep on the couch curled up in ball.

The next morning was a Saturday and everyone slept in. Rachel woke up early that morning and looked over at my bed and saw that I didn't even come up to bed that night.

_I can't believe this! She stayed out there all night with Harry! _She thought to herself as she climbed out of bed

She walked out of the dorm and quickly down the steps and into the common room. All she saw was red coals and an empty room. She walked more into the room and heard me sleeping on the couch.

She walked over to the couch and saw me. She smiled at the sight of me. She took the cover off the back of the couch and placed it on me.

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the blanket. I stared at the fire place and nothing was in there but what burned last night. I looked at the blanket and I sat up and sighed to myself.

"Did I wake you?" Rachel asked coming back down the stairs. She only climbed a few before I woke up

I turned around and smiled. She walked over to me and sat down next to me. I gave her some of the blanket that she put on me.

She smiled as she put some on her. She wasn't going to tell that she thought that something was going on between me and Harry. And I wasn't going to tell her that we had a little moment the night before.

I sighed and leaned on her shoulder and quickly fell back asleep.

**A/N Ok, there's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Review now!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok I know I haven't updated in a long time. But it's because like… no one is reviewing it. So, if you want me to continue this story… let's get a lot more people to review it!!!**

I stayed asleep on Rachel's shoulder for an hour or so before I woke up to Harry shaking me.

I opened my eyes and stared at him, "What?" I asked him lifting my head off of the shoulder I've been sleeping on. I looked over to see who it was and remembered it was her. I smiled to myself. I turned back to Harry.

"Come on." He threw my coat at me

I stared at him in confusement. "Where are we going?" I asked still sitting there

Harry grabbed my hand and drug me over to the window. I stood there cold. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared out the window. I was looking at Hogwarts, covered in snow. I smiled in beauty.

I turned around to see Rachel. "Ok hold on." I told Harry walking back over to Rachel. I put on my coat and sat down. I shook her until she was awake.

She stared at me, "Hmm." She uttered

"Come on outside with me and Harry." I smiled at her now burning up in my winter coat

Rachel sat there. She looked from me to him. I knew she would go because she was getting curious about me and him. Like she knew that he liked me and that he wanted me.

She sighed as she got up and stretched. I smiled and bit my lower lip. As she was stretching, I brought her into a hug and I kissed her.

She pulled back and stared at me, "You messed up my stretch!" She complained with a smile on her face

I grinned and sat down on the couch, "Hurry up and get your coat, im burning up." I told her

Harry sat down next to me, "So, you really like her don't you?" He said with sadness in his voice

I smiled and turned to him, "Yeah I really do." I turned back and stared at the fire

All three of us walked outside of Hogwarts and stood on the snowy steps. The sun had just come up and the snow was glistening off of it. I stood between Harry and Rachel and I smiled in awe.

Just then, Rachel turned around and picked up some snow and formed it into a ball. She threw it at me and ran off.

I started to laugh and formed a snowball myself and threw it at her. I completely missed her and hit Harry who was sneaking up behind her. We all started to laugh.

As we fell onto the cold snowy ground laughing, we heard voices coming from where we came out. We looked at each other and ran and hid behind a wall. It was my Transfiguration Teacher and Snape.

"I swear, Snape, I heard voices. Children's laughter out here!" He exclaimed as Snape walked away

When we knew that they were out of sight or ear shot, we all started to laugh again. I sat down and leaned up against the wall. Rachel and Harry did the same.

I sighed. It was the best day i've had so far this year. I didn't want it to end. I leaned my head against the wall as more snow started to fall. I took in a deep breath of winter. I smiled as I smelled the pine trees. I sat there not really listening to what Harry and Rachel were talking about.

I glanced over at the two of them and smiled. Im glad that they're getting along. But, just then I questioned myself. Is this what I really wanted? I stared at Rachel who was sitting between me and him. I like her a lot and she's really great. I looked over at Harry and smiled. He's great too.

I groaned and stood up. Rachel and Harry stopped talking and looked up at me. "You ok?" Rachel asked still sitting with Harry

I looked from Rachel to Harry. I liked them both. But did I really like Harry like that? Or was that just friendship. I walked off in confusion.

It was the day that we all got to go home to visit our family. I was already packed for it and I was ready to tell my parents that there only child was gay. I was sure I was but I didn't know.

I sighed as I picked up my suitcase and set it on the floor. The other girls were already packed. Rachel was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Mione, are you ok?" She asked me

I looked at her, "Um… yeah." I lied

"Hermione," Rachel said getting up and walking over to me "What is it?" She asked

I sighed and looked at her, "I… um… er…" I stammered

Rachel stood there. Waiting for me to say whatever has been on my mind for the past weeks.

I bit my lower lip as I stared at her, "I don't know." I sat down on the bed

Rachel sighed. She knew exactly what I was going through. She sat down next to me, "I think I know what you have on your mind." She told me

I looked at her surprised, "You do?"

She nodded her head, "You're questioning whether you really are gay. If this is the real you." She said

I sat there. She knew me well. I opened my mouth to speak but Harry walked into our dorm. "Come on ladies, the train is about to leave!" He said in excitement

We all walked down to the train station and got onto the train. We found an empty compartment and took it. Me, Rachel, Ron, and Harry.

I sighed and sat down next to the window and stared out of it. I was listening to Harry and Ron talk about something that was clearly not interesting to me or Rachel. I turned to Rachel who was sitting next to me. I leaned over to her, "You were right about what you said earlier." I told her in a whisper and then looked out of the window again

I could tell that she was staring at me. I looked back over at her, "Im sorry." I told her

She looked away and didn't say anything after that. I sighed and looked over at Harry. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and I knew that was the wrong thing to do. I could feel Rachel's eyes on me.

The train came to a stop and everyone got off. I already spotted my parents and I ran over to them and gave them a hug, leaving Rachel waiting with Harry and Ron. They all watched me.

My parents and I walked over to them all. "Hello Harry. Hello Ronald." My mum said with a smile. Her eyes landed on Rachel. "And who are you?" She asked

Rachel stared at her, "Rachel Smith." She smiled extending her hand

My mum stared at her hand and took her fingers and shook her hand by Rachel's index finger. "Pleased to meet you, Rachel." My father said

"Harry, Ronald, im sure that you two are coming over to visit us, right?" My mum asked them with a smile. She was in love with Harry and Ron. She wanted me to end up with one of them.

"Sure thing, ma'am," Ron said with a smile

"Oh! Mum, Dad, could Rachel come over too when they do?" I asked

My dad smiled big, "The more the merrier!" He said in excitement. He grabbed my bag and linked his arm with my mums.

"Sure thing dear." My mum said "see you three in a couple of days." She smiled and started to walk off. "Hurry up dear; you'll be seeing them later." She called back

I gave Harry and Ron a hug and then I stared at Rachel, "I hope you didn't mind that I invited you." I smiled at her

"Yeah, no problem. Your parents seem… cool." She laughed as we hugged each other

"Yeah, my dad is pretty cool. My mom is stuck up." I laughed pulling away from her

Rachel laughed along with me, "See you in a couple of days." She smiled and kissed me

I kissed her back. I really loved kissing Rachel. I knew I had to be gay. We pulled apart when we heard a voice calling Rachel. She turned and saw her grandma. "Hey Grandma." She said hugging her

I smiled at her grandmother. "See you later, Rach." I said turning to leave

Rachel and her grandmother stood there. "So, is that the girl you were writing to me about?" She asked with a smile on her face

Rachel smiled at her grandmother, "Yeah, that's her." She said watching me catch up with my parents

**A/N Ok… how was it? I know it was shorter than the other chapters, but that's what happens when I get like… no reviews. That and I didn't want to write anymore. haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Holy shit, it's been a while for me to update this story!! What has it been? 2 months? Wow. Ok well I just want to say thanks again to AioXD for giving me an idea for the next chapters. Because I had MAJOR writer's block. **

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

My parents and I got into our muggle car and started off to our house. The whole ride was silent. I know that they know that something's up. I have to tell them within the next couple of days. I have too. It's eating me alive.

We pull onto our street. Wow, it's been forever since I've seen any of these houses. I look to my right and I see Old Miss Jenkins house covered in snow. I see her tree that's in her front yard. The one that I climbed when I was little and fell out of and broke my arm.

I smile to myself as we pull into our driveway. My father turns off the car and sighs, "We're home!" He says as he opens his door to get out

I open my door and grab my bag out of the trunk of the car. We all head inside and it seems like I don't belong here. It's been so long it feels like.

I walk up the stairs and into my room. I set my trunk down on my floor and lay on my bed. Before I knew it, I flew asleep.

A couple of hours later, I awake to a constant tapping noise coming from my window. I open my eyes and I see that it's dark outside. My window is covered in frost and my room is freezing. I shiver as I walk over to the window to see what the tapping noise was coming from.

I open the window and in came an Owl. I smile as I realize that it's Rachel's owl. I pet it and then give it a treat as I untie the letter from its leg. I open it up and read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you got home safely. I miss you already. I wish that you were here with me. It feels so weird to be home. It feels like we've been gone forever. Anyways, write back when you have a chance. I know that you're probably really busy with the holidays._

_Love, Rachel_

I smiled as I read the letter once more to make sure that I read every word correctly. I quickly wrote down a letter in return and tied it to Rachel's owl and sent it on her way. I meant every word I wrote too:

_Dear Rachel,_

_Yeah I got home safely. It was an awkward ride home though. No one spoke. My parents are weird. Anyways, I miss you too. I wish I was with you eight now. I know exactly what you mean about feeling like its been forever since we've been back at home. It feels so weird to sleep in my bed. Haha. Anyways, im going to tell my parents tomorrow. I wanted to tell you that. Anyways, im going to go have dinner with my mum and dad. I'll talk to you later._

_Love your one and only, Hermione_

I walked down into the kitchen to find my parents already eating without me. My mum noticed me first, "Sweetie! You're awake! You must be starving. Sit." She said getting up and making me a plate of delicious food

I smiled a thank you as my mother placed the food in front of me. I stared at the food and started to eat. Mt parents were watching me. I could tell that I've changed. I was no longer living under their expectations.

I stop eating and look at them, "What?" I ask them

My mother shakes her head and returns to eat her food in silence. My dad on the other hand decides to speak up, "Sweetie is there something you want to tell us? You've been quiet ever since we picked you up." He told me

I look from him to my mum; she speaks up too, "Yeah. And that girl that you hugged before we left, who was she?" She asked me setting down her fork and staring straight at me

Now was the time. I had to do it now. I had to tell them about Rachel. "Um," I started

**A/N Ok hopefully I can update sooner than 2 months. But right now, im swamped with homework and I really need to finish it. I hope this was good enough. I hope that everyone reviews!**


	12. Author's Note!

**Ok so this isnt a chapter... its more of a sorry author's note. lol. **

**But yeah. As you could tell, i haven't updated in FOREVER!! But i have good reasons!! lol**

**Ok so here they are:**

**1- Really busy in school**

**2- Relationships :**

**3- I got pregnant 17 weeks ago by my fiance Ryan. **

**So there are my reasons. And i ssoooo sorry that i havent updated. I dont know if i will even continue my stories or not. I guess i'll put them up for anyone to take ahold of if anyone wants to take over my stories and complete them. lol. Yeah i guess that would be weird. lol. but yeah, if i do continue them, it will be a longgg time before i get another chapter(s) up. Just email me. it's on my page i think. lol.**

**Once again... so sorry.**

**i hope that you guys can understand!!!!**


End file.
